A Dog Named Akamaru
by OnBrokenWings
Summary: [AU] After being an orphan for so long, Kiba wants to hold onto the only family he has left. This 'family' however, consists only of an alcoholic, abusive father. Yet, Kiba still refuses to let go. Warning: Implied rape, abuse and suicidal tendancies
1. Father, dearest

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Nor do all the other shinobi I may use.

Author's note: I know there are a lot of abuse/orphan stories, but I don't see a lot of any kind of stories centered on Kiba. I know some are out there... but I wanted to write one of my own.

"Talking" _thinking_

**Chapter One**

Kiba let out a long whimper. He looked up at the man he called 'father'. Though he could hardly considered him one. He was not related to the man directly, but was forced to act like a son in public. But in private... The loud boisterous youth was reduced to a cowering puppy. Kiba looked up at his 'father' with wide, fearful eyes.

"Don't let me ever hear of you leaving this property without my permission!" The man raised his arm and backhanded the boy. Causing him to whimper louder. "If I do, you'll be put in the crate for a week!"

It was a threat that made Kiba shudder. The 'crate' was just a nice way of describing a small, metal box that Kiba was shoved in when he misbehaved. The brunette nodded and held back a sob when his 'father' kicked him square in the ribs.

"Do you hear me, boy!" The man screamed, yanking at a collar around the boy's neck.

"H-hai, Otou-san." Kiba said softly.

"Good, now, let's have a bath, eh? We have guest's for dinner." His father put up a happy grin. He led his adopted son to the bathroom by his arm and began stripping him of his clothing.

Kiba didn't struggle. His father would sometimes buy him nice things, or give him a bath after he'd done something to get scolded. As if he was apologizing for the regular 'disciplines'. Kiba sat in the tub, staring blankly ahead of him. He let the warm water envelope him as his father washed him down as if he were a two year old.

The young boy was helped out of the bath and wrapped into a fuzzy white towel. He was nudged toward his room. _My room _Kiba thought,_ my only escape._ The only place that Kiba felt somewhat safe from his bipolar father.

"Hurry and dress, boy. Our guests should arrive shortly and I want you at the door to see them in."

"Hai, Otou-san." Kiba called. He quickly threw on a pair of black pants and a long sleeved, dark grey shirt, covering the many bruises and lacerations on his arms. He was never hurt enough to bleed profusely nor were there ever any broken bones. Kiba stared at himself in the full length mirror in his room. Short, spiky hair stuck wetly to his forehead and small black eyes stared back at him. _I'm so ... plain._ He raked his fingers through his hair. _No wonder no one else at the orphanage wanted me. I should feel lucky..._

The doorbell shook Kiba of his thoughts. He rushed for the door and put on a happy smile, ready to great their guests. He opened the door and greeted the men standing there happily. He'd seen them before; the social workers that came once a month to check up on him. Both men dressed in black suits, black ties, and black shiny shoes. The only difference between the two was their hair color. The blonde leaned down and ruffed Kiba's hair. The raven-haired man looked blankly at him

"Hey there Kiba!" The blonde grinned widely at the boy. "How've you been?"

"I-I'm okay, Uzumaki-san." Kiba looked off to the side, feeling slightly awkward at the older man's actions, as always.

"Aw, come on! I tell ya' every time, just call me Naruto!"

"I-I" Kiba stuttered, feeling a little more embarrassed. His father would be mad if he heard him speak so familiarly to the workers.

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san! Good to see you!" His father emerged from the hallway. Naruto's smile left his face and he straightened and looked at the man before him. "Come in, come in. Dinner is just about ready. Kiba, why don't you go get some coffee for our guests."

Kiba nodded and headed toward the kitchen quickly. He sighed in relief. He didn't know why, but Naruto always made him feel odd. It's not that he didn't like the man. In fact, he rather adored him. He was always nice and never pressed him for answers. He just had a way of making Kiba want to tell him all the horrible things that his father does to him. _But if I do that... they'll take me back to the orphanage and I'll never have a family._ Kiba stared sadly at the coffee cups he'd placed on a tray. No one had ever wanted him until now. So he promised firmly to himself that he'd do anything to stay here.

Kiba entered the sitting room: sugar, milk, cups, and coffee pot all on a tray. The two social workers sat on the love seat while his father sat in his chair. Kiba set the tray down on the table in front of the love seat. Naruto thanked him while the brunette nodded and picked up his cup.

"Kiba, why don't you sit down with us?" He asked before taking a sip.

"Um..." Kiba glanced worriedly at his father, who smiled and nodded. "O-okay, Uchiha-san." He sat down on the couch, farther away from the social workers and caddie-corner to his father.

"Please, don't be so formal with us, it's Sasuke." Kiba blushed and looked at the floor. He knew they only meant well, but... it was hard as it was. They came here every month looking for things that seemed out of place. They questioned him every once in a while. Pressing about things such as abuse or neglect, when his father got angry with them or when they didn't believe him. That was usually followed by a beating. Sometimes even a couple of hours in the crate.

The men were talking quietly now about Kiba's home schooling and the methods used ("Are you teaching him the things he needs to know? Outside his school studies, Hataku-san?" Naruto asked.). His father nodded happily and went on about how Kiba was very good in math and when he did well on an assignment, they'd go to the park and meet other kids. The latter of which was a lie. Kiba was almost never allowed off of the property, let alone into a park. However, Kiba just nodded in agreement and smiled at the two men as if he was reminiscing on a particularly fun day.

Sasuke was staring at him now. Kiba resisted the urge to squirm under his calculating gaze. He didn't know why, but he had the sudden impulse to yell at the man and tell him to knock it off. Kiba swiftly squashed that. _Father would break every bone in my body!_

"Oh my, dinner's ready. Care to join us gentlemen?" Hataku asked politely as the buzzer in the kitchen sounded. He stood and walked out of the sitting room, quickly followed by Naruto who continued his questioning. Kiba was about to follow when Sasuke motioned for the boy to sit next to him. He looked questioningly at the older man, cautiously sitting on the love seat, as far from Sasuke as he could.

"You know Kiba, it's okay to tell us anything." Sasuke looked blankly at Kiba, who was staring at his hands. He barely caught the small nod from the boy. "If something's troubling you-"

"Nothing's troubling me." Kiba said quickly, suddenly feeling angry. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm happy here!" He hadn't even realized that he was standing now, facing away from Sasuke. "I-I've never been happier." He said forcefully. Almost as if he were trying to convince himself.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh after Kiba left for the kitchen. He waited a moment to follow. Trying not to intrude on the boy's space. There was something wrong, and Kiba wasn't about to tell him. _Sure, he _seems_ happy enough. But something's just ... off._ Sasuke thought as he sat at the table.

Dinner was a dull affair, mostly Naruto proclaiming how wonderful the food was (he had had three plates of curry alone). After Kiba finished, he excused himself from the table, bowing to the two men. "Good night Uzu-uh... Naruto, Sasuke." He smiled briefly and left for his room.

"Well, I suppose we ought to get going ourselves." Sasuke stood and bowed to Hataku in thanks.

"Thanks for the grub!" Naruto smiled hugely and the two left. Hataku waited until he couldn't here their car rumbling anymore before he sought out Kiba.

"Boy!" He pounded on Kiba's door.

"Hmm?"

"Go clean up the kitchen! After that, I want you to mop the floors, do the dishes and bring me my desert! Hurry up!" Hataku stormed off to the sitting room to watch his nightly shows while Kiba set to work on his chores.

* * *

"Sasuke, something bothering you?" Naruto turned a corner, leading the car down a narrow one way street. 

"Hn." The raven-haired man was quiet for a moment. "... Did anything seem strange today?"

"Well, now that I think about it, ever since he'd been adopted he's been quieter. Less overwhelming. Like he aged ten years in the last four months." Naruto's gaze hardened. "That might just come with being adopted, though."

"Yes, well, we'll have to keep a good watch on him. He seemed a little fidgety today." Sasuke stared at the window, replaying the way Kiba didn't make eye contact with him.

"You know, he might just be maturing. Some boys mature faster than others." Naruto looked concernedly at his comrade and best friend. "Not everyone will go through the same thing we did."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. He was just worried. Kiba tried so hard to get people's attention in the orphanage, and when his sister died, he'd tried even harder to get a home. When he finally did get one, he was ecstatic. Sure, Inuzuka Hataku didn't seem like such a bad guy, but he gave Sasuke the willies.

"Hey, don't worry about Kiba, I'm sure he'll be fine. How 'bout you and me go get some desert after work? My treat." Naruto smiled widely, knowing Sasuke's weak spot for vanilla ice cream and sour gummy worms.

"Uzumaki Naruto, all you ever think about is food!" His lips twitched in a small semblance of a smile, making the blondes grin even bigger.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. New neighbors

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters do not belong to me. Except Kiba's adoptive father Inuzuka Hataku.

"Talking" _Thinking_

AN: Here's the second chapter, I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for reviewing, it's nice to be praised. Thanks again and enjoy. Oh and another general **warning**, there's abuse in this chapter.

* * *

Kiba groaned and rolled over, smacking his alarm clock. Five A.M., time to go get the paper, start breakfast, and make coffee. He slowly got to his feet, stretching and yawning loudly. With a pop of tendons in his back, he groaned and scratched at the base of his neck. Kiba slid on warm slippers and headed out onto the front porch to retrieve the paper, then headed to the kitchen to make his father some eggs, bacon, and coffee.

The shuffling of feet on the hard wood floors alerted Kiba of his father. He quickly placed a plate of food in front of him and laid the paper down next to his coffee. "Good boy," Hataku muttered and patted the boy on the head.

Kiba headed to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and yawned loudly again. It was six-o-clock now, and his father would be leaving soon, so he could do as he pleased for the day. After he finished his chores of course. Yawning again, he stood and shuffled to his dresser and pulled out a red, long-sleeve shirt and a fresh pair of underpants.

After changing, Kiba looked at himself in his full length mirror. He pulled a hand through his wild hair, attempting to tame it. A few fruitless moments later, he gave up with a sigh. He glanced at the picture on his night stand.

It was his sister. She had a long smooth face, roughed with a little dirt as she wrestled with Kiba, happy smiles on both faces. She had a small, narrow body. Not a lot of curves, and nicely built, not lanky like Kiba was. She had long, brown, silky looking hair and big brown eyes. _Hi, Hana. _Kiba thought, staring fondly at the picture. _Things are doing good. I haven't been put in the crate in a while, so I guess that means I'm getting better. I wish-_

"BOY!"

Kiba gasped lightly and put the picture face down. "H-hai, Otou-san?"

"What are you doing in here!" Hataku eyed him warily.

"J-just getting d-dressed, Otou-san."

"Where are my shoes?" Kiba pointed toward the door. "Good, now." He walked down the hall, Kiba at his heals. "I'm going to be out late tonight, I want coffee and dinner ready for me around ten. It better not be cold either. Don't you dare leave this property." Hataku glared at him in warning. Kiba nodded and he headed out the door, slamming it shut.

"Bye, have a good day at work." Kiba whispered morosely.

Kiba set to work about the house. Doing his menial, everyday chores and house work. He dusted, swept, vacuumed, mopped, washed dishes, did the laundry, picked up the living room, cleaned the bathroom, and even sat down to a small lunch of left-over spaghetti. It was around noon when he finished his lunch. He headed out to the back yard to start some hedge trimming.

The sun was shining brightly, beating heat down onto Kiba's back as he clipped and trimmed the bushes. He noticed that the house next door looked newly painted. The house had been abandoned for as long as he could remember. _New neighbors... Father will probably scare them away. _Kiba heaved a huge sigh before wiping the sweat off his forehead.

That's when he heard it. A small whimpering sound, almost like a cry. He looked around for a moment, not seeing anything. The sound continued as Kiba looked everywhere. Finally he leaned down and pulled apart the bushes by the fence.

A little white puppy sat on the other side with it's head poking through one of the small holes in the metal wiring. It's long brown ears were pulled back and caught on the other side. It whimpered again, a pleading look in it's eyes.

"Hey, there little buddy," Kiba cooed. "Are you stuck? Here, let me help you." Kiba gently pulled apart the wire so the puppy could pull it's head back. It barked happily and licked Kiba's fingers through the fence once it's head was free.

"You're cute," Kiba grinned happily, sticking his hand through the fence to pet the puppy. "Are you my new neighbor?" He asked happily.

"One of them,"

Kiba jumped, violently pulling his hand free of the fence and scooting back several meters. How long had that person been there? "I-I'm sorry! Sorry!" He stuttered out.

"He-he was stuck an-and I-I was just... I'm sorry!" Kiba panicked, eyes going wide, taking in the boy in front him.

"You don't need to apologize." The boy stated calmly, picking up the puppy. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Wha-?" Kiba gaped, terror still coursing through him.

"You helped Akamaru, thank you."

Kiba was still cowering on the ground several feet from the fence. He looked at the boy; bushy brown hair, normal white tee-shirt, brown shorts, and a pair of sun-glasses. The other boy seemingly stared at him (Kiba couldn't tell if his eyes were on him or not), he put the puppy in the crook of his left arm and held out his right. "My name is Shino."

"I-I... um... Kiba." He swallowed hard. "S-sorry, f-for-"

"For what? Saving Akamaru? I'm not mad. And you know, it's not nice to ignore someone when they want to shake your hand." Shino stood there with his hand outstretched.

Kiba cautiously stood up, not knowing what to think of this boy. He took his hand bashfully and shook it once, letting go quickly and staring at the ground. He cast a small glance at the puppy before returning his gaze to the ground.

"Do you want to hold him?" Shino took the puppy in both hands and held him over the fence. The puppy looked expectantly at Kiba.

"Y-you're going to let me hold him?" Kiba's eye's lit up.

"Yeah, he seems to like you."

Kiba took the puppy hesitantly, half expecting to Shino to take it back and laugh mirthlessly at him. However, Shino's expression never changed as Kiba cradled the puppy in his arms and scratched it's chest.

Shino watched carefully as his neighbor played with the puppy in his arms. Akamaru licked happily at Kiba's face when he held the puppy close. He noted the long sleeved shirt. Wasn't he hot? So he asked.

Kiba jumped, then blushed, looking at the ground. "N-no, not r-really." He stuttered out, holding Akamaru carefully.

"Oh... alright." Seeing through the lie, Shino decided not to question him. For all he knew, Kiba liked the heat. "So... What grade are you in?" Shino, not usually one to start conversations, decided to take a chance for once.

"I'm... I'm home schooled." Kiba looked down at Akamaru instead of Shino.

"Oh..." Shino stayed quiet while Kiba stared down at Akamaru. As the silence stretched, so did the awkwardness.

"So um... h-how... old are you?" Kiba asked boldly, not really enjoying the silence.

"13." Shino leaned over on the fence, folding his arms over eachother.

"M-me too!" Kiba announced loudly, looking up and meeting Shino's gaze (he guessed he was looking at him). He blushed and looked back down at the puppy in his arms, scratching it's belly.

The boys stood there for a long while. Shino couldn't help but notice how fidgety Kiba seemed to be. The smaller boy would glance nervously at him then go back to scratching the dog's belly.

"Shin-Oh, hello there." An older man walked into the back yard and looked over at the two boys.

Kiba went stiff, a horrified expression crossed his features before shoving Akamaru back at Shino. He backed away from the fence slowly, his eyes wide.

The other boy raised an eyebrow before turning to his father. "Dad, I was just meeting our neighbor and showing him Akamaru." Kiba shook his head furiously before turning and running back into his house.

It was Shino's father's turn to raise his eyebrow. "What got into him?"

"He's a bit... shy." Shino shook his head slowly before following his father into the house.

* * *

"KIBA!"

Kiba whimpered lightly when he heard the door slam. He pretended he didn't hear, and continued making dinner.

"KIBA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"I-I'm in the k-kitchen, Otou-san" He was drunk again, the boy noted.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN?" Hataku rounded the corner to glare angrily at his adopted son.

"D-Din-ner." Kiba backed into a cabinet.

"Did I ask for dinner? I asked for fucking coffee." He growled dangerously. "Can't you get anything right?" Hataku advanced on his son, lifting his hand high into the air. "You fucking worthless piece of shit." His arm came down, slapping Kiba across the face and making his head slam into the cabinet.

"Bu-but-" Kiba was cut off by a fist connecting with his lower jaw. He laid out on the ground, whimpering lightly.

Hataku reached down, grabbing Kiba by the back of his shirt, he lifted the boy to eye level. "Look at me you FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE!" Hataku threw Kiba across the room and into the refrigerator.

Kiba tried to crawl away, only to be grabbed by the ankle and lifted into the air again. Hataku swung him around, knocking Kiba's head into the counter, the older man dropped the boy and kicked him in the ribs.

"No wonder no one wanted you at the orphanage, you're worthless! I'm the only family you have, that's how worthless you are." Hataku spat on him before picking him up, throwing open the cellar door and tossing the boy down. He stumbled after, fumbling for the light switch.

The cellar was small and damp, with a dirt floor and many dusty shelves full of dried fruit and rotting potatoes. Kiba tried to lift himself off the floor. A twinge of pain went through his skull if he moved his head too much and it hurt him to breath. He was on his knees when he was kicked forcefully in the arm, causing him to fall back over.

"You fucking idiot! You're lower than a dog." Hataku picked Kiba up by his arm, nearly dislocating his shoulder. "Get into your kennel where you belong, mutt!" Kiba cried out in pain as he was shoved into the tiny box. He saw stars as the back of his head collided with the metal back of 'the crate'.

Hataku laughed joyously as he stumbled back up the stairs, fumbling once more with the light. "Sit and stay, you fucking mutt." He barked out one last laugh as he slammed the door and plunged Kiba into darkness.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Bad puppy

Standard disclaimers apply.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been very inspired lately, this one's short only because I'm in the middle of a scene and I have no idea how to continue without it being corny as hell. Enjoy please.

"Talking" _Thinking_

**Chapter 3**

A dusty ray of light shown through the only window in the dank cellar. It cast an eerie glow throughout most of the room, bending shadows oddly, and making the canned fruit look like eyeballs or other pieces of flesh. One place, however, was not touched by the light; back in a dark corner was a metal box, with bars over a small, rectangular cut out on the back most wall.

Kiba's eyes slowly opened and looked around. He groaned as his head throbbed heavily, it felt like he'd been hit by a mac-truck. He tried to shift to let blood flow back to his feet. His shoulder protested as did his head.

_I've been a bad son. That's why Otou-san does this, because I'm horrible._ Kiba licked his lips and winced at the bitter tang of the blood. _I don't deserve Otou-san. _His face scrunched up as he tried to hold back tears. _I won't cry, I'm not a baby._ He sniffled and tried to move again, his knees were beginning to hurt and his back was cramped up from sitting in the prone position.

The door swung open at the top of the stairs, when Kiba tried to look his head throbbed harder. He whimpered and clutched his head with one hand.

"Boy, I'm letting you out." Hataku unlocked the door of the box and opened it slowly. Kiba tried hard not to whimper when he crawled out.

"Hai, Otou-san." Kiba shuffled to his feet awkwardly, still hurting from the lack of blood.

"Fine, let's go upstairs and you can take a shower. I have to go to work. Do your normal chores, I'll be home at six. The neighbors are coming over for dinner." Kiba froze on his painful treck back up the stairs. _Shino's coming over?_ "Come on boy, I don't have all day."

Kiba moved slowly up the stairs and out of the cellar. He headed for his room to grab fresh clothes then shuffled to the bathroom. Before he turned on the shower he heard the front door slam. _Have a good day at work._ He stepped into the stream of hot water and winced when it hit the back of his head.

_If Shino's coming over... Maybe he'll bring Akamaru._ He smiled lightly, washing away some of the dried blood off the back of his neck, and underneath his collar.

Kiba fingered the lump where his head met the counter as he washed his hair. When he pressed too hard on it, a jolt of pain shot through his head. _That'll probably be there for a few days._ He quickly rinsed his hair and jumped out of the shower.

He slid his clothes on quickly and set about his morning chores. He hummed to himself lightly, a tune he faintly remembered his sister singing for him so long ago. He hummed straight through lunch (left over spaghetti again), and as he set about mowing the lawn. He glanced next door to see Shino doing the same thing with Akamaru. The other boy glanced over, noticing Kiba's stare. Kiba blushed and started up the mower.

Kiba tried to stay away from the fence where Shino took to standing when he had finished his lawn, but realized that the grass there seemed taller, mocking him. He grudgingly mowed over it.

"Kiba." Shino stood still, waiting for the boy to turn around, when he had finished.

"H-hey, Sh-shino." Kiba turned around and waved nervously. "S-so, your... um... coming for d-dinner?"

Shino nodded, looking Kiba up and down behind his sun glasses. _He's got a few new bruises... There's a big one on his jaw..._ "What happened to you?" He gestured to the large blue bruise just below Kiba's ear.

"Huh?" Kiba touched his face and flinched. His eyes grew wide before he smiled nervously, trying to cover it up. "I-it's n-nothing... Just fell down m-my stairs."

Not buying the lie, Shino leaned forward to examine; Kiba took an unconscious step back. "You sure? I looks like someone hit you."

"N-No!" Kiba put a hand over the bruise. "I-I Fell!"

"It's alright calm down and let me look at it."

"NO!" Kiba slapped away Shino's hand has he tried to reach for the other boy. He turned around quickly and ran into the house, slamming the door.

_He just wants to get me to go back. _Kiba huffed angrily. _He doesn't know. He has family, he's never been alone. He even has a DOG!_ Kiba bared his teeth at the empty hallway, sitting with his back to the door he'd thrown shut. _He wouldn't understand anyway. _

Standing, Kiba headed to his bed room and plopped down on his bed. He instantly relaxed, he hadn't realized how tired he was physically and mentally. Spending the night in 'the crate' tended to do that to him. He soon found himself fast asleep.

"Kiba? Kiba."

Groaning, Kiba turned over and cracked open an eye. _Who's that?_

"Kiba, get up."

He recognized the tone of voice as one his sister used to use when she was frustrated. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see he wasn't in his current room, but one he used to sleep in back at the orphanage. "Hana?"

"Hey, bro." She grinned, showing her slightly elongated canines. "Long time no see."

Tears almost instantly erupted in his eyes. He lunged forward and hugged his sister tightly. "I've missed you so much." He said quietly, rubbing his face on her shoulder.

"Aw, come on, don't be so mushy." She laughed heartily, letting her brother hug her anyway. "I need to tell you something."

Kiba hummed in response, keeping his face buried in her shoulder. Hana shifted, placing her hands on Kiba's shoulders and forcing him to look at her. She smiled sadly and pushed his bangs up with the back of one hand, moving her hand slowly to rest on his head, letting his bangs fall back across his forehead.

"Kiba," She looked worriedly at him. "You----get-----" Parts of her sentence were drown out by an insistant buzzing noise.

"What?"

"Some--------bad--------No-----"

"Hana, I can't hear you." Hana slowly started dissipating in front of him, her lips kept moving but he couldn't hear anything. "Hana? Hana, wait. Hana?

"HANA!"

Kiba awoke with a start, his night alarm going off. He looked frantically around, noting that he was back in his bed room. He looked at his night stand to see his picture facing him from his night stand. He sat for a moment on his bed, just staring at his picture of Hana. _It was just a dream. _He thought forlornly. _But it felt so real. I miss you so much Hana._

Kiba stood up streaching. He headed for the kitchen and started making dinner. He started out thinking he should make a box dinner but decided he wanted to be creative for the neighbors. He cut up some carrots and broccoli and started by steaming them, opening a can of corn and de-thawing some chicken.

He set some noodles to boil along with the vegetables. Kiba heated up a skillet and cut the pieces of de-thawed chicken into the pan, adding the corn and other vegetables. They started to sizzle when he added in the noodles.

Slowly, he poured on some cheese to finish off the dish. He let that simmer and sizzle as he prepared some rice and pudding for desert. While he set on a kettle for tea, the front door slammed.

"BOY!"

Kiba winced slightly before smiling and walking out to the front door. "Hai, Otou-san?"

"Is dinner ready?" Hataku eyed him critically.

"Almost," Kiba itched nervously at his right arm. Hataku continued to glare down at him. Letting out a snort, the man grabbed Kiba by his collar and dragged him to his room

"Get on some nice clothes." Hataku said gruffly, slamming the door in his wake and muttering under his breath.

"Hai." Kiba raised an eyebrow, looking down at his clothes. He sighed dejectedly seeing the state of his shirt: holes here and there, threads sticking out, and a large bleach stain on the back. _Do I even own a nice shirt?_ He thought. Most of his clothing had some kind of stain on them, and definitely a rip or two.

_Oh, the button-up._ A deep red dress shirt that hung in the back of his closet. It was a gift from some relative of Hataku's. Kiba didn't really remember. He'd never had reason to wear it before. _Well, I don't have much else to wear..._ Kiba slid the long-sleeved shirt over his head and looked at himself in the mirror. _I guess that 's better._

He walked out to the kitchen to find his father fretting over some coffee that needed to be made. Once Hataku noticed his son's presence he glared and strode over to the boy, yanking at his collar so they were only inches apart.

"Listen to me, boy." Hataku growled. "Tonight will be perfect. If the Aburame's so much as _look_ disappointed, you'll be sorry." Hataku pushed Kiba's neck, forcing the boy to cough and take a step back. "You'll entertain Shibi's son until they're ready to leave. Don't you _dare_ let him see what a shit head of a son you are." He glared again as a warning and continued to watch the coffee pot brew.

Kiba had never seen his father so nervous. He didn't quite have the chance to ponder, hearing a knock on the front door. He quickly ran for the door, nearly tripping over the carpet in the hallway. The knock sounded again ("GET THE DOOR, BOY!") just as he reached the door. He paused, smiled, and opened it, greating Shibi and Shino.

* * *

**TBC...**

Notes: I made that dinner once before in my life and it was really really good. I suggest you try it. I know, it ends weirdly, but I needed to get something up.


	4. Don't Dream

AN: Thanks for all the great reveiws. Really lovely! A big warning this chapter, you'll see.

"Talking" _Thinking_

**Chapter Four**

To say the least, dinner that night was a tense event. Hataku was almost straining for conversation. Shibi did not seem too inclined to break the silence as he chewed his food as if he were counting every bite. Everything about him was precise, they way he walked, the way he sat, even the way he talked. Every thing measured perfectly.

Shino wasn't helping either. He stayed quiet throughout all dinner, not saying a word. Not even when his father praised his good marks in everything ("A+ student since first grade" Shibi stated, as if stating the weather). It wasn't until Hataku had sent the boys off to Kiba's room that Kiba realized Shino was mad at him.

"So... This is my room." Kiba plopped on his bed.

Shino glanced around the room (The only way Kiba could tell was the move of the other boy's head). There was a long stretch of awkward silence. Kiba became fidgety.

"So... Why do you always wear those glasses?" Kiba tried lamely.

"Because I can." Shino replied shortly, occupying himself with a trinket on Kiba's dresser.

Kiba grunted in reply, irked by Shino's clipped tone. He waited for a moment, watching the other boy toy with some of the things on his dresser. _What's wrong with him? He _wanted_ to talk earlier, but now he's just being stupid._ Kiba stared off into space, lost in his thoughts about the boy now roaming around his room. _I mean, first he tries to get me to go back, now he's acting like _I_ did something wrong._

"Hello? Earth to Kiba." He jumped, seeing Shino's hand in his face. "Who's this?" Shino held up the picture that was sitting on Kiba's night stand.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He shouted, snatching the photo away and dusting off the nonexistent dirt. "That's none of your business."

"I was just asking." Shino said dejectedly. "She looks like you."

"She's my sister."

"Oh." Shino sat uninvitingly on the edge of Kiba's bed while the other boy neatly placed the frame back on the night stand. "So... What really happened to your cheek?"

"I-I told you, I fell." Kiba unconsciously rubbed the still blue bruise.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I-I'm n-not."

"I can tell you are. You stutter more under pressure." Shino stood in silence, his hands stuffed into his pockets. When Kiba stayed silent, Shino huffed a sigh. "He hits you... doesn't he."

Kiba's eyes got wide like a deer caught in headlights. He shook his head heatedly, the color draining from his face. The bottom of his stomach dropped out and he was filled with dread. _How does he know?_ He continued to shake his head, crawling backwards on his bed until he fell off the other side with a loud thump.

Shino watched Kiba's reaction calculatingly, his suspicions confirmed. "I knew it."

"He didn't!" Kiba whispered hoarsely. "He never hit me. He'd n-ne-"

"Stop lying!" Shino shouted, suddenly angry. His hands fisted at his sides and he took a calming breath.

"Shino? We're leaving." Shibi's voice came from outside the door. Shino looked down at Kiba who still sat on the floor, face paper white. _Please, don't say anything._ Kiba pleaded silently.

"Look." Shino turned away from Kiba's kicked puppy look. "I won't say anything." He opened the door and looked over his shoulder. "But you should."

With that, the door shut. Oddly, Kiba suddenly felt better. Shino wouldn't say anything. He was safe. _But if Otou-san_ _finds out he knows... I'll be thrown in the crate for a week!_ Kiba stood when he heard his father coming down the hall. Straitening his shirt he sat calmly on the side of his bed.

"Boy!" Hataku swung the already half open door violently. "Go clean up the god damn dishes. After that, make sure this fucking house is spotless, if it isn't you'll be sorry." He slammed the door shut (_He's in a mood_).

Kiba plopped down on his bed. It was way past midnight and he still had to get up in the morning. Yawning, Kiba kicked off his pants and unbuttoned his (now very dirty) red dress shirt. He looked at the picture of Hana, smiled, and muttered a quiet good night, falling deeply asleep. Not a thought in his head about the curious Aburame.

* * *

Shino paced in his bedroom. _I should really tell Otou-sama._ He contemplated, taking another lap around his bed. _Why do I even care? I mean I just- No, I shouldn't think like that. No one deserves to be treated that way._ His thoughts continued on this path for well into the night. He'd glance every now and again at Akamaru who would whine piteously in his sleep. 

"Shino? You've been awake for quite some time, you should rest." Shibi poked his head around the door. "Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing Otou-sama." Sitting on his bed he kicked off his slippers and switched off his light.

* * *

Weeks blurred by as the seasons changed and snow began to fall from the sky. Kiba found himself neck deep in the amount of things his father wanted from him. '_Shovel the walk. Make me some coffee. Draw me a hot bath. Get me a blanket._' It seemed that, along with all the chores, Kiba always did something wrong. He'd get hit, beat, and one time, he got thrown into the corner of his bed, and got knocked unconscious. 

Around midwinter, Kiba was outside shoveling his sidewalk while is father was out at work. He shivered violently in his tattered jacket and sneezed.

" It's cold, isn't it?" Jumping, Kiba turned to see Shino. The two hadn't seen much of each other since Shino had started school. They'd be polite and formal with each other. Shino had yet to say another word about Kiba's father, which he was thankful for.

"Hai." Kiba continued to shovel.

"I heard there was a storm coming." Shino shifted the books under his arm. Kiba's eyes were drawn to them, ever since he'd first seen the other boy with his school things, Kiba grew jealous.

Nodding and mentally berating himself, Kiba threw more snow onto the ever growing pile.

Shino sighed and headed over to his own house. He'd been fretting over Kiba for some time now. As much as he'd deny it, he really cared for the other boy. He'd been hoping they'd become friends and he could help Kiba.

Kiba finished up and headed into the house to fix himself some hot tea. He sat at the kitchen table for a while, thinking about nothing in particular, when he heard the door shut and voices in the living room.

"It's nothing, really. I owe you anyway after what happened." His father said lightly.

"It's really not too much of a bother?" A smooth, silky voice answered.

"Really. We have a spare bedroom anyway. BOY!" Hataku yelled.

"Hai, Otou-san?" Kiba walked into the room, glancing at their guest.

Kiba froze when his black eyes met the man's bright yellow ones. He had long black hair and the palest skin had ever seen. He felt like he was a mouse, knowing the snake would strike at any moment.

"Boy, are you listening to me?" Hataku smacked Kiba upside the head. "Go get the guest room ready for Orochimaru-san. Then make us some coffee."

"H-hai."

* * *

Kiba laid on his bed, not really able to sleep. He couldn't get that man's eyes out of his head. He felt so vulnerable, like he shouldn't ever be anywhere around that man. Kiba tried to avoid Orochimaru at every corner. From what he heard, he'd be staying there through the winter. 

Turning over to find a comfortable spot on his lumpy mattress, Kiba let out a sigh. _I'm just being stupid. I mean, Orochimaru-san doesn't seem like that bad of a person. At least he keeps Otou-san occupied._ Kiba closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind so he could sleep.

However, a creaking noise outside his door had him sitting straight up in bed and looking around. _I-it m-m-must be th-the house se-settling._ He laid down, covering his head with the blanket.

Kiba's eyes went wide when the door handle jiggled and little and turned. He shut his eyes tightly and pulled his blanket tighter around himself. He could hear quiet foot steps come into the room. Then he heard nothing. _My i-imagi-gination. There's n-nothing th-there. _

Kiba laid there for a while. When he no longer heard any noise. He loosened his death grip on the blanket and breathed a sigh of relief. He poked his head out from under the blanket, expecting to see nothing. His eyes went almost comically wide when he spotted a pale figure _very_ close to his bed. Before he could make any noise, there was a cold hand around his mouth.

"Now, now," Orochimaru's voice whispered across Kiba's skin. "I'll have none of that, Kiba-_kun_."

He couldn't move. Every muscle in his body froze as his heart picked up the pace. Orochimaru sat on the bed, causing Kiba to roll closer to him. He tried to catch himself but only resulted in putting his hands against the older man's chest.

"Well, well, bold aren't we?" An evil, little smirk came across Orochimaru's pale face.

"'Be bold, be bold. But not too bold, lest your blood should run cold.'" He quoted. Kiba could only stare into his yellow eyes, fear pumping through his veins with the beat of his heart.

"Now, you must stay quiet. We don't want your otou-san to find us." Kiba's eyes went a little wider as he shook his head. Orochimaru rolled Kiba onto his stomach and tied something around his mouth. Straddling his hips, the older man latched himself onto Kiba's neck, sucking and licking, while he moved his hands up his shirt.

Making a small noise in the back of his throat, Kiba squeezed his eyes shut. _It's a dream. A nightmare._ He felt his pants slowly being pulled off. _No... no no no no no. _Feeling something prodding inside him, Kiba whimpered and squeezed his pillow, ripping the fabric.

A searing, throbbing pain shot through Kiba's lower half. His eyes shot open and he tried to scream but he found the hand over his mouth and the cloth again. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he clenched them shut and tried to not think about the pain. Orochimaru whispered things in his ears, but Kiba blocked them out. _Itai. Itai. _

With a grunt, Orochimaru extracted himself and quickly tip-toed back to his room, leaving Kiba a quivering sobbing mess. His back end felt stick and it throbbed horribly. When his sobbing subsided, Kiba untied the cloth so he could breath properly. He stood up off his bed and ripped the sheets off throwing them in the corner angrily. _A dream, it was a dream, it never happened._

Kiba found a new blanket, wrapped himself in it and ran outside. He sat in the snow on at the corner of the lawn. Fresh tears began to fall from his eyes as he sat and watched thesnow fall heavilyon the crisp winter night.

Feeling a weight on his leg, Kiba jumped. He looked down to see Akamaru curled in his lap. Clutching the puppy close to his chest to keep them both warm, a few tears escaped Kiba's eyes as Akamaru whined piteously.

**TBC**

AN: The quote that Orochimaru says... I can't remember where I've heard it before, but I didn't make it up. So don't scream at me. I don't know who it belongs to, so if it's you, let me know.


	5. Knights in Armor

AN: It's been while eh?

"So, you think there's something wrong?"

"I don't know. He seems happy enough. But his smiles seem so... strained."

"Maybe he was just having a bad day."

"But that's the way he always is whenever we go over." Uchiha Sasuke folded his hands together, setting his chin on them.

"Is he the only one you're worried about?" Hyuuga Neji, a good friend to both Naruto and Sasuke, leaned back in his chair. "After all, you watch over more than one of them right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Sasuke, you're always paranoid." Neji ran a hand through his long black hair.

The other man said nothing. Once again, he was in brooding mode. Neji stood up to leave the café.

"I've got to go pick up Hinata from school. Just relax, don't worry about the kid. I'm sure things will be fine." He set some money down and went to leave. He said over his shoulder, "You're only worried because he acts the same way Naruto did back then. Ja."

Sasuke sat for a while longer. _Maybe he's right. I'm only worried about Kiba because he's the same as Naruto was._ He blinked slowly. _As Naruto _is_. He bottles up everything. All his pent up emotions, then they break free at some point._ Sighing, Sasuke left his money on the table and walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do with him, Sakura -chan? All he ever does anymore is worry about Kiba. Sure, I worry too, but he's gone into a state of brooding. I can't get him to do anything with me." Naruto babbled on, his pink haired best friend sat across from him, nodding politely with the practice and patience only a best friend had. "I told him he was too absorbed in work and all he did was 'hn' and go take a shower. I mean, I can't even get a rise out of him when I joke around."

"From what you said, Kiba seems to act like you did, Naruto. Did you ever think of that?" Haruno Sakura blew on her coffee and took a sip, setting the cup down gently. "He's hiding something if he's nervous around you two. I mean, he doesn't even answer your questions with straight answers."

"Yes, but maybe he's still adjusting." Naruto leaned back in his chair precariously.

"It doesn't take that long to adjust to anything." Sakura looked at Naruto through emerald eyes, she closed them slowly and sighed. "Things will work out, for better or for worse."

Naruto nodded. "Why don't you and Ino come over for dinner tonight? It'd be a nice change."

"Can't, Lee and I are going to a movie. We'll stop by tomorrow."

"Can't, we're going to check on the kid." They both laughed.

"Saturday then?" They stated simultaneously, laughing again.

"What's wrong Kiba-kun? You're not going to cry are you?" The snake sniggered in an evil way. "If you cry, it'll only get worse." He hissed into the boy's ear.

Choking back another sob, Kiba squeezed his eyes shut. The snake kept pinching him and prodding him in uncomfortable ways. He couldn't stand it, and worst of all, he was reacting. _I... I'm getting aroused... even if I don't want to._ He squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to will himself to calm down.

"That's right, Kiba-kun. It feels good, doesn't it?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

_knock knock_

"Just a minute!"

_Knock knock_

"I'm coming!"

_Pound pound_

"Jesus, what part of- Oh... Hello Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san." Hataku smiled nervously. "Come in, come in."

"Good evening, Inuzuka-san. I hope we're not interrupting anything." Naruto smiled brightly.

"No no, not at all. I was just helping Kiba with dinner, it should be done any moment." Escorting them to the living room, Hataku excused himself for a moment, walking toward Kiba's room. "Boy, go get some coffee started and throw a dinner in the microwave." He growled.

Kiba looked up from where he was laying on the floor. He unwrapped himself from the several blankets he'd made a cocoon in. Nodding, he went off to the kitchen quietly.

Making the coffee quickly, Kiba headed off to the living room. Upon seeing Naruto and Sasuke he froze for a moment before putting on a large smile and serving them. Naruto greeted him warmly and Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Kiba, how are you doing?"

"F-fine, Uzumaki-san." Naruto shook his head. Kiba tried not to look at him.

"How are your studies?" Sasuke sipped his black coffee.

"F-fine, Uchiha-san." Kiba quickly left to his room and wrapped himself in his blanket, settling on the floor.

"Is he alright?" Naruto watched Kiba go.

"He's a bit under the weather." Hataku smiled, waving him off, coming up with more lies by the second to tell them."He's been outside alo-"

"That's not what I mean, Hataku-san." Naruto hardened his gaze on the man. "There's something wrong with him. As in, he's feeling down, not under the weather."

Sasuke nodded. "It may be that he hasn't really met anyone his age, maybe you should send him to a public school?"

"Growing boys nee-"

"Are you trying to tell me how to raise _my_ son?" Hataku stood, looking down at them.

"We're merely try-"

"You're telling me that I don't know what's best for _my _son!" Hataku growled. "Are you saying that I'm a bad father?" His eyes narrowed.

"N-no. We're-"

"I don't need some young, naive, little boys with a bachelor's telling me how to raise my son!" He stormed on.

"Inuzuka Hataku!" Sasuke set down his cup heavily. "There is no need for you to go on a tangent." He stood up, leveling the hulking man with his best glare. "We're trying to help. As a first time father, you should learn to take advice when it's given to you. Now, I'm going to send Naruto to go check on Kiba. You and I, however, are going to talk about public schools." Sasuke sat back down calmly taking another sip of his coffee.

Hataku deflated and watched Naruto warily as the blonde man left.

"Kiba?" The boy jumped from his cocoon, wiping furiously at his face.

"U-uzumaki-san?" He stuttered dumbly. Kiba pulled the blankets tighter around himself.

"Are you alright?" Naruto leaned down and tried to put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Kiba flinched away.

"H-hai." He looked away. _No, I'm not. It hurts, it always hurts._

"You sure? You know that you can tell me anything. I'm not going to hurt you and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I-I'm fine, Uzumaki-san. J-just feeling a little sick, i-it's n-nothing, really." Kiba managed a small smile.

Something struck Naruto as odd. "Why are you on the floor?"

Kiba's face went white. He couldn't think of an answer. He sputtered for a moment before looking down and saying in a less than convincing tone "It's more comfortable."

Naruto looked at him; something was definitely off. He stared concernedly for a moment before standing and holding a hand out to him. "Kiba, why don't you come to lunch with Sasuke and I?"

Kiba shivered slightly and shook his head, still looking at the floor.

"Come on, it'll be nice to get out won't it?" He shook his head again Naruto scowled. _Fine, we'll just have to be more convincing._ "Inuzuka Kiba," The boy jumped at the harsh change in tone. "Get up and get dressed, you're coming with us." Naruto felt a little bad when Kiba rushed up and got his clothes on, trembling the entire time. "We'll meet you by the door." He said in a little softer voice and walked out of the room.

**TBC**


End file.
